


when no one's listening

by xendad (orphan_account)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xendad
Summary: geralt can sing, apparently. maybe jaskier will hear him?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: witcher stuff





	when no one's listening

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. i dont know how to edit my own stuff. also im using mobile so i apologize for any odd formating

Geralt sat and looked around at him and his bard's room. The armor on the other chair, the fire burning low and hot, Jaskier asleep quietly in the bed. His eyes drifted around the room, but they kept coming back to Filavanderal's lute in its case. The man had plucked small tunes he'd learned as a boy in Kaer Morhen before, but had never truly played the instrument. He stood up and took the lute from its case. 

The instrument was a beautiful, dark wood, with gold detailing on top. Truly a work of art. Geralt sat back down by the warm fire and began to pluck a few random notes. Somehow he became aware of his actions and began to play a soft version of a simple ballad he had seen Jaskier play just a few times. The words dripped from his lips, soft like honey, voice rough like rope.

"The fairer sex, they often call it,  
but her love's as unfair as a crook,  
it steals all my reason,   
commits every treason," 

The Witcher quietly continued his song, unaware that Jaskier was having a hard time sleeping. Jaskier was able to hear every change, stumble and crack in a voice not used to singing. Hearing his own words fall from his partner's lips was like the warmest embrace, so intimate but ultimately unknowing. He adjusted just enough to see Geralt's silhouette against the dim firelight. Vision not nearly as good as his Witcher's, Jaskier could only make out Geralt's shorter hair falling from his updo, his strong hands holding the lute, his head angled down to watch what he was playing. 

"but the story is this,  
She'll destroy with her sweet kiss.  
Her sweet kiss"

The bard heard the cue of an ending song, and turned over too fast, just enough to make a noise. He winced, hoping Geralt wouldn't hear him, and might've continued. 

Geralt turned immediately at the noise, it was too sudden and well timed for a sleeping man. 

"Jaskier," He whispered to see if he was still sleeping. No acknowledgement. "Jaskier." This time, whispered louder. Suspicion still behind his ambiguous face, he placed the lute back in its case, not closing it completely, figuring they'll have time to fix it before they leave tomorrow. He took off his tunic and crawled into bed next to Jaskier. He turned onto his side, apart from one another, yet draped his arm in the lowest part of his waist. Geralt drifted off into sleep, but his bard lay awake. The smaller man remained in his position. After hearing his dear heart's words, singing the poem that the bard wrote while thinking of him. Did he sing that song because he knew it was about him? or just because he knew it. He continued to lay awake and ponder his thoughts until he too, drifted into sleep. 

The next morning came around. Geralt was awake first, per usual, and he was up and strapping his black leather armor on. He organized and readied his satchel and weapons, and Roach's saddlebags. Sitting at the table, he looked at the lute again. "No. Jaskier might wake up." 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Jaskier awoke. He sat up, dramatically yawned, and looked around aimlessly as if trying to get his bearings. Suddenly, something snapped and immediately, the bard was as talkative as always. He narrated his every action, asking Geralt about their plans for the day. 

"Dear heart, are we staying in a town tonight? Maybe I'll be able to play a few sets, earn some coin. Your work hasn't been in high demand, if we're being frank." 

"Hmmm." Geralt looked back at the lute. Jaskier took note. "Here." The smaller man was handed his bag, which Geralt had taken the liberty to pack for him. 

"Hey. My lute's out." Jaskier noted, almost quizzically. "Geralt. Why is my lute out? Do you know?" Jaskier maintained a straight face, convincing himself he looked serious. 

"Oh Gods. Can Witchers smell lies? Does he know that I know?" 

Geralt gave a quick shake of his head in response. 

"Come on. I paid the innkeep last night." Jaskier took this as a sign to grab his lute and bag, and meet Geralt back at the stables.

The pair paid the stableboy, and fed the mare an apple and some oats. The weather was clear, and warm. The forests surrounding them made for an idyllic setting, with woodland creatures running just out of sight. Roach was moving at a steady pace, and they were far from any other people. Jaskier walked alongside his companions, lute in hand. He plucked random notes, trying to compose a tune that resembled the White Wolf's most recent epic battle. He decided to stop his work and ask Geralt about last night's events. 

"Geralt?" He looked off the horse's back, down at his love. "Were you playing last night?" Jaskier thought it would be better not to mention the singing, in hopes he might do it again. 

"Hm." Expressionless, he looked off into their path. That could either mean yes, or no, or, anything really. 

"Are you sure? The case just opened itself then? Roach snuck in, perhaps? Hm?" The bard grilled his witcher with questions, internally begging for him to admit. "Geralt. Please tell me you were playing last night, and I didn't dream it all up." His tone was begging, pleading with Geralt, asking him to admit to a tiny bit of humanity. 

"I don't sing. I'm a Witcher, Jaskier." His focus remained forward. Internally however, he was slightly panicked. Did Jaskier hear him sing?

"Hm. Whatever then." The bard was satisfied with his answer, the Witcher was showing his little tells of being anxious, or panicked perhaps. The two settled into their pace, and Jaskier continued singing about his partners quests for justice and for glory, putting Geralt of Rivia in the most positive light possible for a Witcher to be in. 

When they arrived at their next town, just before sunset, they got a room at the inn, and Jaskier fell asleep earlier than usual, tired from walking. Geralt played the lute again, tonight without words.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to u/BWPheonix for uploading a link to audio and lyrics to r/netflixwitcher.
> 
> any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
